


Pleine Lune & Gueule de Loup

by Katana00



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katana00/pseuds/Katana00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De belles pleines lunes provoquent assurément des gueules de loup sacrément mordantes et houleuses. Faut-il en avoir peur pour autant ? [yaoi]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleine Lune & Gueule de Loup

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : J’ai beau hurler à la mort, montrer mes mini crocs, Jeff Davis résiste. Donc non, en tant que novice ici, je n’ai aucun droit. Excepté faire mumuse avec les beaux mecs, à titre gracieux ! ^^
> 
> Bonjour nouveau site (je viens de FFNet pour ceux qui connaissent) et fandom par la même occasion. Non, ne paniquez pas !!!! Je ne reste pas longtemps, juste le temps d’abandonner cette ficounette (classée M et que FFNet pourraient effacer lors d'un ménage) pour deux pervers que j’adore. Je tiens à m’excuser auprès d’eux pour avoir relevé un défi et n’avoir jamais céder à leurs demandes de suite d’OS. Donc, de tout mon petit cœur de chatonne, je souhaite que cette surprise yaoi-limoneuse, expédiée en 30mn, les raviront ! Ainsi qu’à vous. ^^ … Bonne lecture !

********************

 

L’eau tempérée de la piscine, à ciel ouvert, s’immisçait librement et sensuellement entre les deux corps voluptueusement, étroitement, enlacés. Les faibles remous aqueux, provoqués par leur lancinante danse érotique, les chatouillaient par moment, les incitant davantage à se frôler délectablement, créant ainsi d’autres vagues toujours plus excitantes.

\- « **Te souviens-tu de notre première baignade ?** » susurra fébrilement Stiles Stilinski, le souffle soigneusement saccadé par les nombreux assauts ravageurs, à son amant dont il dévorait, avec passion et acharnement, les lèvres joliment gonflées et rougies.

Ami affectueusement surnommé dans l’intimité de leur refuge : « _Gueule de loup_ », en référence à sa véritable, dangereuse et problématique, nature cachée. Derek Hale était né loup-garou et cela ne changerait jamais. Cette descendance était irréversible, au grand dam de Stiles. Certes l’étudiant raffolait d’aventure, shooté à l’adrénaline, malgré tout il aurait nettement préféré un compagnon qui n’éparpille pas des phéromones sexuelles à tout bout de champ ! Non parce que merde les hordes de filles en chaleur coursant son mec, ça le gavait prodigieusement !

Le ténébreux brun, auprès duquel il avait livré bien des batailles sanglantes et meurtrières, lui avait pourtant déjà proposé, par souci de le garder en vie et lui éviter de douloureuses blessures, de le convertir à sa caste. Se liant, par la même occasion, définitivement et à jamais, tel un pacte indélébile. Or, le jeune homme avait catégoriquement refusé l’offre. Non pas que ses profonds sentiments pour sa gueule de loup n’étaient pas sincères, mais à l’évidence ils ne surpassaient nullement, du moins pour l’instant !, son désir de demeurer humain. Quand bien même cela signifiait être mortel. Le souvenir d’avoir été nogitsune, et toutes les fâcheuses conséquences que cela avait causé, était encore bien trop douloureux pour vouloir se métamorphoser en loup-garou !

\- « **Oui.** » rétorqua l’alpha à la surprenante question, se remémorant le moment où ils avaient tous deux été prisonniers d’un bassin afin de survivre à un kanima assassin.

« **Houleuse et dangereuse.** » précisa-t-il, prenant plaisir à malaxer de ses grandes mains, légèrement velue avec l’influences lunaire, les formes rebondies qui valaient à son amant le doux et amoureux surnom de « _Pleine Lune_ ».

La pâle lune céleste pouvait bien être jalouse, Stiles et son physique atypique provoquait en lui bien plus de troubles qu’elle ne saurait jamais plus lui infliger. Son influence dictatoriale était révolue. Derek, bien que l’alpha d’une meute, était totalement sous l’emprise de celui qu’il considérait désormais comme son « mi-bêta-mi-oméga ».

Moitié qu’il prenait grand soin de marquer de son empreinte, de son odeur aussi souvent que possible. Comme ce soir par exemple, où rien ne saurait perturber leurs fougueux, ou doucereux, échanges selon l’humeur. Et présentement, la température entre eux laissait envisager un duel incandescent et renversant.

\- « **Cette fois, je la veux houleuse et torridement jouissive !** » rétorqua l’ancien possédé, présentant un regard sombre qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu’il désirait véritablement. Et sa main dirigeant le membre de son homme confirmait ses intentions peu avouables.

\- « **A vos ordres, maitre.** » s’amusa Derek, léchant éhontément puis mordant à pleine dents la gorge mainte fois sucée et marquée.

\- « **T’arrête surtout pas !** » sermonna Stiles, d’une voix implacable, tandis que Derek se décollait inopinément de lui afin de le retourner et l’obliger à s’agripper aux margelles, bordant la piscine, pour débuter ses sauvages et erratiques déhanchés.

\- « **Rassure-toi.** » lui avoua le bestial dominant, en un murmure au creux de l’oreille, le soumettant à l’aide de son corps enflammé et pressant à tel point que Stiles cru perdre conscience sous la prise.

« **Nullement dans mon intention.** » grogna le souffle brûlant, l’électrisant à merveille d’une caresse sur la peau sensible de son cou grâce à sa barbe naissante et râpeuse.

Le frisson fut communicatif et s’étendit à l’ensemble de leurs corps, poussant Stiles à rejeter la tête en arrière et se contorsionner légèrement pour mordre ardemment la lèvre inférieure. Lui témoignant ainsi toute sa rage et son envie galopante. Comment avait-il seulement pu imaginer, l’espace d’une seconde, faire sa vie avec Lydia Martin ou Malia Hale ? Indéniablement c’était là des folies !

Franchement, rien ne surpasserait une relation charnelle avec le sauvage et expérimenté Derek Hale ! Et, le manque de lui durant tant de temps, suite à l’enlèvement par les Calaveras, incitait Stiles à profiter de chaque instant en sa compagnie. Trop de fois, l’un et l’autre avait risqué de mourir pour maintenant cracher sur pareilles opportunités d’être pleinement épanouis.

\- « **Stiiiiiiiiles !!!! Dereeeeeeek !!!!!** » grogna méchamment Malia, hors d’elle en découvrant les deux hommes intégralement nus, lui servant accessoirement de colocataires, en pleine action et hurlant à la lune, à moult reprise, leur satisfaction.

Stiles, perdu dans les méandres de son orgasme fulgurant, songea vaguement qu’il devrait mettre, sous peu, les choses au point avec la jeune femme. Copine à qui il avait prêté main forte pour concilier lycanthropie et humanité, mais dont il se refusait absolument à faire l’éducation sexuelle !

 

********** Fin **********

**Author's Note:**

> Note : En 30mn chrono, dur de faire mieux. Pardon !!! … Cependant, rien n’empêche de m’offrir un encouragement si vous avez aimé. Merci ! ^^


End file.
